


kinktober 2018

by Gomo66



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Scent Kink, Sex, Smut, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 12,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66
Summary: an archive of kinktober from 2018expect lots of smut





	1. Chapter 1

Just a quick thing in how these work.

There will be a 'prompt' which is the kink

Then there will be the dom on the left and the sub in the right  
Let's hope I can do thirty days!

ex   
sub/dom


	2. 1

Deep-throating/face sitting   
Scott/stiles-liam  
-/  
Scott chuckled seeing his two boys struggling. Liam was chained down wearing nothing but his jock, across from him stiles was struggling in the same chains. A spider gag holding his mouth open, drool spilled out of his mouth and down the stolen singlet from the wrestling team. That was stiles idea, steal a singlet and wrestle two werewolfs then make the two werewolfs wrestle and get them all sweaty.

"Are you both ready?" Stiles nodded and liam gave a weak yes sir. "What was that? You have to make up for him, he can't even try and make words now. Try again"

"Yes sir!" Liam bit his lip and Scott smiled.

"Good boy, now eat my ass like the pro you are, and you" he turned to stiles "your not going to complain about how it's too much and it's too big. Not that you could complain" Scott moved between them and liam moved forward pressing his nose against Scott's Crack. The sweat instantly hit him. As soon as scott worked out he would sweat like a pig.

"Fuck" Liam whined as he pressed himself in more.

"Yeah, did lots of squats so my ass is sore. Make it feel better puppy"

"Yes sir" Liam moved in placing his tongue against Scott's ass. The sweat instantly hit him, Scott's sweat wasn't just sweat. It tasted like piss and cum all the time. Liam hated the first time he did it and he found out he loved the feeling. Scott abused that, liam had moved everywhere over his alphas body but now he had the singular task. Scott's ass.

Stiles was pissed, Scott was starting to make obscene noises and stiles couldn't move at all. The biggest dick he's ever seen is just wagging right in front of him. Then Scott made his move. He grabbed stiles head moving him down all at once. Stiles just took the whole thing without vomiting. Choking wouldn't concern Scott right now, stiles knew what to do now though. He relaxed his throat letting Scott used him. His dick filled the gag and stiles mouth. Scott laced his fingers through stiles hair. Tugging him on and off again roughly.

"Fuck, you both are so my bitches." Scott moaned grinding into Liams mouth while throat fucking stiles. "Shit go faster" Liam respondes digging his tongue into Scott's ass moving it as fast as possible.

Stiles response was more of a forced one. Scott moved his head faster making stiles gag more spit escaping down his chin. Scott came down stiles throat not letting him taste anything until Scott slowly pulled himself off.


	3. 2

Ass worship/begging/watersports

Liam/theo  
-/

Theo opened the door to the apartment instantly holding back a moan. Liam knew he was the devil, the whole place smelt like Liams crotch, a thick aroma of piss and cum paired with sweat from his countless hours at the gym. All tied together with the lack of washing he always does down there. Sure water and soap touch it but it does nothing to the stinkball that is liam. Liam was smiling on the couch. He was only wearing a jock which explained the smell filling the room.

"Hey" Liam smirked as theo closed the door placing his work bag down.

"Hi, so I'm guessing your a bit horny"

"na, just wanted to air out everything" Liam chuckled. "But I know you can't stand it when my ass is out."

"Your not wrong" Theo tugged on his tie letting his neck breath. "So what do I have to do to get at it?"

"Well I've been sitting here for a few hours, drank all of this" Liam held up a huge soda cup.

"Ya know that's going to rot your teeth"

"Scott broke one of mine and it grew back, and I don't think sugar is a worry anymore." Liam chuckled "I do think it's an issue though that I have to get up to piss" Theo walked over kissing liam before he knelt down.

"And you want me to fix it?"

"Yeah"

"well my reward better be a taste of your ass."

"Please, I really have to go" Liam whined and theo rubbed Liams taint.

"I don't buy it. I mean I know you can cum just from my tongue against your ass, so beg me to drink your piss from your puppy cock and then make you cum all over yourself just from my tongue" Theo smirked as liam shivered remembering the last time. "Go on beg puppy"

"please theo please drink my piss. Make me feel so good I need you" Liam whined and theo smirked rubbing his thighs.

"Fine, but there not a drop getting anywhere else" Theo took out Liams dick giving it an experimental pump then he sealed his lips around liams head.

Liam started light, a couple of pushes and he let a solid stream build. Theo knew how to swallow piss like this, liam knew not to go fast and let him enjoy the taste for a moment. The bitter taste was always there, some salty taste in there too. The lack of water made everything just more intense. But what theo couldn't handle was the little bit of Liams scent that it made up. It was like licking liams ass. Small dribbles of his scent. It made theo want more.

"Fuck so good babe, I'm almost done" Theo would have to get more later. The last few drops coated his tongue and theo released his hold. "How'd it taste?"

"Great" Theo moved up kissing liam making sure to let the last few drops pass onto liam.

"Good, I try my best"

"Yeah and how many times did you jerk off today?"

"I had not classes, so five. Don't worry all the loads had some drip down there. Now please make me feel good" Liam kissed theos cheek then running his fingers through his hair. The grip tightened and theo was sent down to Liams hole.

Theo could smell the cum. The other piss from the day. Theo took a few breaths before even addressing Liams sloppy hole. He was the reason liam was sloppy. Liams ass was already sensitive enough that when a fist went up there, liam came for minutes. Since then theo wrecked his hole. If he were human he'd probably have a constant rosebud. Theo took the first lock light just getting the whisps of hair that surrounded his hole.

Liam already started whining. Theo moved his hand stopping liam from touching himself. He moved Liams hands behind his back then diving into his ass. Long licks over liams hole make the boy whine. When theo prods his hole liam clenched up, theo only pushed harder. Theo moved closer feeling the jockstrap pouch just touch his forehead. Theo pressed his tongue just getting some nice ass juice coating his tongue. Liams whines stopped and we're replaced by heavy breathing. Theo moved faster hearing heavy moans from liam turn into little words begging for more. Theo delivered grabbing Liams ass cheeks spreading him as far apart as possible and diving in more.

"T-t I'm close" Liam moaned and filled his pouch with cum.

"God, good puppy. Now take that off and get on the fucking bed"


	4. 3

Edge play  
Stiles/theo  
-/

 

Theo always squirmed at this part. He's tied down and there's a sliver that stiles isn't going to play nice. That this is pay back for what he did years ago.

"Don't be nervous, we're just going to play" Theo relaxed as soon as stiles mouth locked around his neck. Pressing a hickey in that would only last for seconds.

"Well your so cryptic about everything. You said get on the chair right when I got home"

"That's because I like seeing you nervous and you should have nothing to fear because you've been good. Right?"

"Yes sir" Theo dropped his head as stiles flicked his tongue over his nipple. "Fuck your evil"

"that's just the start, you ready for more?" Stiles rubbed theos leg waiting for an answer.

"Yes sir, please can I have more?"

"Your so well trained" stiles smirked running a hand over theos abs. "I have to give myself some credit. Breaking you was the best thing I ever did." Theo remembered that, back when stiles would spend hours whipping his ass and back only to lock him in a cage. He didn't touch his dick for months. At the end stiles locked a collar around his neck. Once theo got a job it was replaced with a chain and lock, a reminder that he was stiles. "You going to be good?"

"Yes sir. I want to be your good boy" Theo whined as stiles hands cupped his balls.

"These are nice and full. I want a big load though" stiles moved his hand pouring lube over theo's throwing dick. "Just going to have some fun today. Just relax" Theo nodded letting the tension go in his arms as stiles started to pump. Theos balls automatically started to pull up. But stiles stopped him. "Guess I have to get a ring. How long has it been?"

"Two weeks. Haven't since I fucked you"

"Good boy. I was worried about letting you go without a cage"

"I'd never be bad" stiles held out a cock ring and theo whined. "Please sir, no" stiles shook his head stretching it around his fingers before moving it down theos dick all at once. "Oww" he struggled as stiles shoved one of theo's balls through the ring. "Please sir it hurts"

"I know but it makes it so hard for you to cum. And I want that big load. I promise it's almost done" Theo nodded whining again as his other ball went through. "Breath boy now you get to feel good next time I'll put it on before you get hard"

"thank you sir" stiles leaned up kissing theo lightly.

"How many times do you think you could go before you can't hold back"

"f-five"

"I think I'll push you to ten" stiles smiled jerking theos dick hard and fast. "Tell me when your close" after a minute theo wanted to just let go.

"Close" stiles hand left and theos dick throbed. Stiles starred a moment later with extremely light touches. Just touching the skin enough to make theo squirm. He was able to go much longer, but also drive theo crazy. "Fuck fuck fuck, I'm close" stiles stopped again

"that's two already, your doing good" stiles started again getting theo whining already. "Good boy. Try and stay calm" Theo took deep breaths and he lasted a few more seconds.

"Close-close sir close!" Stiles let go moving his hands to theos thighs. A moment later stiles started again. A quick moment later and theo was at his fourth edge. His balls were aching stiles was just using theos precum at this point. "Sir I'm close" stiles stopped again and theo couldn't take it. "Sir please"

"your doing better than you thought you would. I know you could last ten" stiles started again. Theo's balls were starting to turn purple, he knew taking off the cock ring would result in even more pain. A subtle way for Stiles to get what he wants while disguising it as making theo feel good.

"Close" stiles kept going. "Close close!!!" Stiles stopped just in time theo could feel the threshold just being withheld from himself stiles started after a moment and theo could feel it happening. "Close-Sir please"

"you can cum boy"


	5. 4

E-stim

Stiles/Archie  
/-

It all started with a simple request, Archie pulled a muscle and didn't have time to get a massage to work out the kink in his back. Stiles said he would help. Archie made his way to stiles house, stiles led him to his room and Archie was surprised about how clean it was.

"I cleaned things up, didn't want you to think that I was a huge slob" stiles chuckled taking out the stim box.

"I can't say that my room is better. Actually mines alot worse"

"your busy with football right now, if I were the captain I'd never clean" stiles moved the box on the bed motioning for Archie to lay down. Archie threw his shirt off laying down on his stomach. He felt something cold placed on his back. "Okay I'll start slow just some light voltage. It travels through you so don't worry about feeling it around your back." Archie nodded feeling the light bit of electricity pulse through his back.

"Wow that feels nice" Archie smiled as it slowly got more intense then it traveled. "Did my ass just move?"

"Yeah, these things can control muscle movements. I could make your ass move for days" stiles laughed holding up more nodes. "You wanna try more? I swear it will feel like a workout after this"

"sure, can't hit the gym anyway"

"okay, give me a minute" stiles placed a few on Archie's back then the ginger flipped over. Stiles placed nodes all over the ripped boys body "okay and done. Now just let your body do its thing" Archie nodded and stiles turned on the machine. Archie's muscles started moving uncontrollably. Then they tightened up like he couldn't move.

"is this normal?"

"For what I just put in yeah" stiles smirked running a hand over Archie's muscles. "Fuck dude do you live at the gym?" Stiles held up a few more smirking. "These will help with that feeling" stiles moved tugging Archie's shorts and underwear off. The ginger tried fighting it all but he couldn't even move his head. his whole body was completely rigid. he started to feel the cool gel placed on his balls, then around his taint. one was placed just outside his hole. then stiles held up something. "this is the fun one, trust me dude. your going to be thanking me later." stiles forced it over the head of archie's dick. "dude stop trying to stop me. i swear your going to love this"

"stiles your literally locking me out of moving right now"

"yeah but still your going to love this. trust me big red, once you cum from this you never go back" stiles turned on the final parts and archie moaned.

"fuck, stiles thats not good"

"just wait" stiles played around and archies body relaxed somewhat. then stiles leaned over licking his pulsing pecs. then latching onto his nipple. archie moaned again as stiles tormented him. "feel it building in your balls big red?"

"i feel like im going to tear you apart"

"oh see heres the thing. you are going to be nice to me or I just wont let you go, i can hold you here for hours easily. then i plug this thing in and i could keep you here till i break you." archies eyes were instantly filled with fear. his dick bobbed also it wasnt stiles though "maybe you want to be mine, does big red need someone to control him. make him clean up his room and make sure hes being good" stiles leaned in to archies personal space kissing his cheek "huh big red?" stiles turned up the voltage and his screamed.

"please" stiles turned it down still keeping him unable to move.

"please what?"

"please... make me your bitch, force me to be yours. then deny me of anything good until im fully obedient" archie whined as his balls churned more. "please make me cum without any thing touching my dick"

"i think im going to make you leak more" stiles released archies neck from the power letting him see his cock pouring cum out. "after you cum for me, knowing that this is the first time of may that im going to keep you like this. maybe right after a game when your all filthy, it would let me cover you in pleasure and pain so easily. "just know when you cum your mine archie" stiles kissed archie and he smiled, archie felt his balls tighten and everything followed. he spurted cum all over himself and his muscles tightened even more. "all mine" stiles smiled turning up the machine even more watching his boy smile in post orgasmic bliss leaking cum out.


	6. 5

Feet/shotgunning (rapid fisting)

Liam/scott

-/

Scott took a hit of his popper looking up at liam.

"Your eyes are so blown out"

"everything's so loose right now, and I'm sooo hard... Well as hard as I can be"

"maybe I need to get you a smaller cage" Liam lightly tapped against the cage and Scott whined. "What is it puppy?" Liam smirked at the nickname. It really did apply to Scott he was so innocent then so naughty.

"Want to taste you"

"hmmm fine I guess my arms aren't too ready yet. Do a good job" Liam put in some ear buds opening a game on his phone. He plopped back into his couch and Scott leaned forward heading to the source of stink in the room.

It wasn't even that liam wasn't clean. He showered at least once a day and he always seemed somewhat clean. It was more that liam just produced stink so fast. An hour after a shower and it's already building. On gym days Scott always wants a bit of his feet. Today liam ran two miles in sneakers with Scott's last load in them. Scott could smell the last remnants of himself on Liams foot. He leaned in pressing his nose between Liams huge toes. The long invaders quickly slipped into his mouth making him moan.

The sour taste was one thing scott could only find on his beta. There was something about how he produced it and how outright he was.not letting Scott have any time to savor it. It made Scott thirst for more.

It didn't take long for all of Liams toes to stretch out Scott's mouth. Scott wasn't always able to take it but liam was persistent that it would always make him hard. As Scott's tongue danced around liams toes getting all the filth off of them liam started to lose focus on his game. After the third mess up he quit and focused on Scott.

"How are you not done yet? Finish up and do the other foot. Double time" Liam took his foot out of Scott's mouth noticing the speed change. All he knew was he needed to get into Scott's ass. He needed to tear this bitch apart and make him beg for more.

"Sir I'm done" Liam nodded tugging on Scott's hair. He led him over to a swing motioning for him to get in. Then he quickly slid on a rubber glove. Dipping it into the thick wet lube.

"You going to be my good poppered up little fist pup?"

"Yes sir" Liam handed Scott the poppers bottle and Scott took a extremely long hit. Liam could see his dick bump in his cage. His ass released any tension.

"Keep taking those till you let me in" Scott nodded taking another hit. Liam then lined up his fist with Scott's hole liam wasn't going easy on his ass. They used to be gentle but Scott didn't get the same feeling. The same high of being fisted. Liam pushed his closed fist eventually getting past the ring of muscle. Scott moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain. "Fuck it's warm in there"

"we run hot" scott chuckled letting his head fall back liam slowly moved his hand in and out starting to get the movement going. "Fuck I love this"

"just wait till I'm going faster"

"why wait?" Scott smiled taking another hit of a popper letting liam move faster. Letting Scott's ass loosely wrap around liams fist. "Fuck fuck" Scott smiled throwing his head back. "Fuck i-i think I'm cumming" Liam was shocked as Scott's locked dick spurred out cum. Liam went faster hearing his ass give out into pure bliss.


	7. 6

Cock worship/ biting

Alpha Theo/ archie

-/

"So you want to be mine?" Theo walked around the boy smelling how anxious he was. Theo ahd to admit seeing such a perfect body so nervous was making him happy.

"Yes" Archie was beyond nervous. Not only did he only send a singular email to this guy asking to be in his pack but he was tied up right now. They just showed up to his house and asked him to come with them. Ask might not have been the best thing to say. He was forced.

"You know why your here? Because I think you did a good job as a human." Theo rubbed Archie's chest tugging the fabric alittle. "I could only imagine how you will look as a wolf, then there's this" Theo moved down the boys abs cupping his underwear. "It's pretty heavy"

"uhh thanks?" Archie tried a smiled and theo chuckled again.

"It's a compliment. I think your amazing. I have to know though, do the carpets match the drapes?" Theo lifted the chin of the boy smiling. "Why do quiet?"

"I'm nervous"

"but you find this extremely arousing" Theo massaged his crotch again smirking as Archie finally let out a moan. "Just let go, I will be your alpha by the end."

"Holy fuck that's hot" Archie dipped his head. He saw the alpha take off his shirt smiling at Archie.

"Ya like that shirt?"

"No" it was one of Archie's plain white tees. He had a mountain of them at home. Theo smiled sliding a claw along the shirt. Archie was worried. He'd seen claws sheer through metal with ease.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'll be ever so careful with you" Theo soothed him gentle leaning in for a kiss. "I'd never hurt a masterpiece. Exept for a few bites" Theo smirked kissing him again. Archie let theo explore over his body. Theo hit every single point sending a wave of arousal through his body.

Theo savored the moment when he got to Archie's underwear. He tugged it down to the rid boys ankles admiring the hard dick in front of his slowly rise up eventually being stopped by his stomach.

The dick was amazing there was a thick bush of red hair at the base with a set of heavy balls. Then it traveled with a thick shafts up to shadow his belly button. A thick head just peaked out over a long stretch of foreskin.

"Wow, I think for once in speechless. You've definitely made it into the pack though"

"is it really that good? I mean it's just okay." Archie blushed and theo growled.

"If you don't see how great this is ill.have to show you." Theo jerked the thick cock a few times then running the tip of his tongue over a part. It got harder as theo teased the big red boy. Eventually theo decided that he was tortured enough. Archie's whole tip already filled part of theos mouth. But theo persisted. Sending the dick down his throat until he gagged. It was about three fourths of the way down. Theo took a breath gaining more ground. Then he got off the dick and started jerking it off using his slobber as lube. Theo modes lightly biting Archie's thigh. "Don't you think your dicks impressive now. I choked on it"

"I guess, fuck is that the bite" Theo shook his head.

"Blunt teeth, I want a taste of the big red boy before he becomes mine for good" Theo smiled kissing Archie's crotch again. Then licking the base of Archie's cock. Then theo sloped his tongue between Archie's foreskin and dick head. The constant assault of his cock slit made Archie moan finishing in theo's mouth. "Going to have to work on that. I'll give it to you because you are under alot of pressure though" Theo stood up leaning over. After a few shared kisses theo moved biting Archie's shoulder lightly a few times. Eventually fangs dropped and the final bite changed Archie from some poor human with a massive dick to theos raekan's beta with the cock the size of an arm.


	8. 7

Praise kink/ aphrodisiacs

Young derek/Liam

-/

liam tugged on the chains as Derek fastened him to the wall. Derek's low growl wasn't enough to stop liam from tugging on it again.

"will you please stay still?" Derek tugged the chains getting a cough from the beta, he finished the chains walking around to liam. "ya know im only doing this for Scott because he took me in. i could give two shits about you running around naked"

"it was one time "

"and stiles told me how he got you to calm down after. turns out the puppy has a bit of a praise kink" Derek teased smiling at the beta blushing. "and i remember walking in on you in the locker room smoking weed with Brett. isn't it fun knowing that he was just doing that to get you to calm down." Derek laughed placing his hand on the betas side. " so if you are good for twenty minutes i will get you something fifty times better than weed, with the added benefit that you wont get in trouble for having it." Derek smirked leaning in."Maybe even I'll call you a good boy"

liam instantly blushed. he couldn't help but chub up in his pants somewhat. "Ohhh Scott told me that you respond well but that's impressive. What do you want to be my good boy?"

"Yes sir"

"oh sir... I could get used to that, of course only those who submit to me get to call me that"

"I will gladly submit sir" Liam smiled as Derek pulled him into a light kiss. The nice moment was quickly ruined by the two boys getting sloppy within seconds.

"Will you be good if I let you out?"

"Yes sir, please"

"oh you are so mine" Derek chuckled as liam whined again. "Oh I almost forgot. This" Derek held up a small bottle with violet leaves in them. "It's violet Wolfsbane. It's completely safe but it kinda acts like an aphrodisiac. Gets you nice and hard and desperate."

"Do I eat it or?"

"Just smelling it" Derek smiled opening the bottle letting it fill his nose. "Fuck" he looked up eyes yellow. "It's that good" Derek moved around liam getting to his back he tugged on the chains moving his other hand over liams nose with the bottle. "Smell it my good boy" Derek smiled as the other beta moaned.

"Holy shit. My pants are to much"

"take em off the funs just starting"


	9. 8

Hypnosis

Theo/archie  
-/

"So the big red Lunk wants in the pack? I mean he knows enough and he's alot stronger than stiles. I don't see why not?" Theo walked over to Scott wondering why his alpha called him in the first place.

"Yeah the thing is... He's a bit too interested in us. I know that you and liam have been playing around with some hypnosis... Wanna calm him down a bit?" Scott bit his lip. "And if he comes out a bit more... Ready for an alpha that likes...-"

"you want me to make him lust after you" Theo chuckled. "Fine, I get it, my big true alpha wants that big red up in him" Theo leaned forward kissing Scott's cheek. "I'll make sure he's all over you" Scott blushed nodding.

"So your one of Scott's betas?"

"Yeah, technically I'm his second bitten beta. Normally that would make me third in charge-"

"but stiles was Scott's first real pack member. Mason told me the history of the pack"

"right... So here's the thing. Scott had me do this with everyone. To prove that they aren't another...well me" Theo chuckled pulling out a gem connected to a string. "Basically I bring you down separating your conscious and unconscious mind. So you won't remember all of this but it's just to see if you are going to behave." Theo held up the crystal.

"Isn't that stuff all fake?" Archie looked suspiously at the crystal.

"Not this stuff. This is actual magic in it. It takes what normal hypnosis is and makes it ten times more effective." He could already tell Archie was caught. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm floating" Theo smiled as the big red jock slowly lost focus and his eyelids fell.

"Good, floating really good." Theo stood up getting Archie to half open his eyes. Then theo tapped the crystal to Archie's forehead and theo knew the boy was gone. Theo pocketed the crystal sitting back down. "So Archie how do you feel about Scott"

"He's so cool. Like Mas-"

"but that's what Mason thinks what do you think?"

"I- I guess he's nice. He's someone I feel like I can trust"

"How much do you trust Scott?"

"I trust him enough to get the bite from him"

"What about more intimate stuff with scott"

"I'm not so sure"

"cuz all betas have to be intimate with there alphas." Theo moved closer sitting next to the boy. "What if I told you Every time you saw or thought of Scott you'd start to get aroused"

"I- but I-"

"Shhhh, you know that I'm right." Theo smirked petting the boys hair. "What if I told you that you are attracted to him. You absolutely can't stand not knowing what he's like in bed" Theo smiled as Archie shivered. His pants started to tighten and theo was surprised at how easy this was.

"I want to know"

"Ya know the whole pack gets close too. How do you feel about me?"

"You scare me alittle"

" well then let's replace that fear with arousal. Archie I'm going to snap my fingers and your going to find every guy in the pack attractive. But Scott... Oh your going to fall for Scott. You won't be able to be in a room with him without getting hard and you know he can smell you getting hard and that will only make you harder. do you understand?"

"Yes" Archie's pants had dots of pure cum on them.

"Good" Theo snapped his fingers and Archie jolted alittle. "Now Archie. Do you want to strip for me?"

"Please" Archie whined rutting against his jeans.

"Okay. But first you need to wake up. You won't remember any of this Archie- oh and you have to calm down about the supernatural or else Scott won't get close to you. You don't want that right?"

"No I'll be good"

"okay wake up" Theo tapped his head and Archie's eyes opened wide. He instantly blushed at his Hardon. "It's okay. Alot of people like going under. Oh and good news you passed."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think we should go tell Scott" Archie nodded adjusting the massive bulge in his pants.

"Yeah let's go"


	10. 9

Bondage/ muscle kink/ post hypnotic effects

Scott-theo/archie  
-/

Theo as surprised his work went so well. Usually he had to fight against someone's mental defenses but Archie had none, he was a clean slate ready to be programmed and theo had to admit that his work was working better than ever. Archie's dick didn't calm down, as they got to Scott's house Archie whined.

"Breath, Scotty is worth the wait"

The two boys walked inside seeing Scott wiping sweat from his forehead.

"He's all ready" Theo walked over leaning into Scott's ear. "And he's been hard for an hour" Theo turned to Archie. "Ya know one requirement for this is that you have to be tied down and worshiped."

"Okay" Archie instantly threw off his shirt.

"Up in Scott's room" Theo added smiling at his alpha.

"Good job" Scott patted theo in the shoulder as they followed d Archie up the stairs. Scott leaned in kissing theo on the cheek. "That ass...."

"Right. I'll be fine if I die eating that out"

"I might have to top him"

"oh no no no. Trust me that front is going to be the best feeling ever" Theo smiled slapping his alphas ass lightly. "I saw we worship him till he's leaking then you sit on him and then he can sit on my face" Theo smirked as scott nodded.

"Love your dirty ideas" Scott saw the boy standing in Scott's doorway nude. His dick was hanging pulsing as he saw Scott. "You ready to submit to your alpha?"

"Yeah, fuck yeah" Archie moved but theo quickly pinned him to the wall. "You dont get to touch him yet, behave and after your bitten you can explore him but for now your going to let me tie you up. Okay?"

"Yeah" Archie ground into theo and he looked back to Scott.

"I think we need to punish him alittle" Theo smiled as scott moved closer.

"Ya know I think your right " Scott moved forward hovering his hand right over Archie's dick. "But I think just denying him might work."

"Please no please- I need my alpha" Theo looked to Scott chuckling.

"I'll tie him up" Theo moved Archie forcefully tieing him down to a Scott's bed quickly. Archie's legs were forced apart and theo admired his hole. "Fuck that's nice looking"

"first look up" Scott smiled as theo saw Archie's muscles bulge and flex

"Fuck. Imagine him only gaining muscle." Scott nodded leaning up running his tongue over Archie's nipples. Scott latched on for a moment getting Archie to scream. Theo mirrored Scott's every move. Archie slowly was just a moaning mess. The two wolf's destroyed Archie's reality as theo left nips all over his body still leaving him completely untouched. "I need that ass" Archie whined again and Scott reached grabbing a old sock stuffing it in his mouth.

"That's my cum sock" Archies dick responded shooting a string of cum across his abs. "Eat it" theo nodded moving his tongue over the bumps of arches abs seeing his cum leak out.

"were going to have so much fun"


	11. 10

Hair pulling/ waxplay

Stiles/theo

-/

Stiles couldn't help but chuckle as theo tugged again.

"You know those restraints hold liam back and he's a real werewolf. Not some cheap knock off" Stiels smirked as theo looked down hiding the pain that really cut in. "I know you think I'm mean but you said you'd do anything to be Scott's real beta. Also I know you love this". Stiles moved his hand down theos boxers. "That was your one request right. You got to keep these on." Stiles tugged on theos dick getting a whine. "What is it?"

"More" Stiles let got moving his hand up those perfect body.

"Soon" stiles pet theos cheek then grabbing a fistful of his hair tugging it. "But first you need to get some pain" stiles held up a knife cutting away theos underwear. "Since you want more your old deals out the window." Stiles cut away all the fabric but the band of elastic.

Theo heard a match being lot and he was worried. Stiles could do so much with heat. Or he could just burn theo alive. Burn him and force him to heal... Theo was worried that he might get something more painful than he could take.

Then a piece of cloth was thrown over his face.

"You ready?" Theo nodded feeling his body tremble. Stiles tugged on his hair exposing his eyes again. "It won't hurt. Too much, you can take this right?" Stiles flexed his fingers getting a nodd. "I'm not that fucked up." Stiles poured a candles reservoir onto theos leg getting him to jump. "I just want to paint you in wax. Then I'll edge you for hours and finally I'll let you cum and be Scott's beta... And you'll still be my bitch. Understood" Theo nodded as stiles let a candle drip onto his abs. "Ya know I should give you some credit. You look good covered in red" Stiles admired as the was made theos muscles twitch then as it coolled against his skin dying up. "One more place" Stiels showed theo a candle full of hot wax then dumping it onto his hard cock. Theos scream that time made stiles leak alittle "two more of those and your dick is covered." Stiles held up another one pouring it in hsi dick again. Then he let dom drops fall into theos nipples making his whole body red. Finally stiles used the remaining wax covering theos dick. "Now the real fun starts." Stiles moved jerking theos dick lightly. Not enough to break through the wax but still enough to make the dick twitch and move creating cracks in the perfect seal.

"You ready for that dick to be edged for a few hours?"


	12. 11

Oversized dildos/sounding

Theo/scott

Sceo love 1.5  
-/

Theo loved to top Scott. But nights like tonight needed something bigger. Better than just theos dick filling his alpha making him moan and beg for more. No nights like tonight were why they still were broke and doing cam shows where theo gets elbow deep into Scott for extra cash. The nights where Scott felt so empty that he needed something bigger than an arm or two.

Thankfully a true alpha ass is just as tight every time. Theos wreaked scotts ass so many times. Every time Scott would heal and be tight again. Moan at a finger pressing against his ass.

At first they went for something longer than theos arm and bigger than his first.

"You ready?"

"Yeah" Scott smiled kissing theo as he started dropping down on the dildo. It took him a minute and there was lot of moans but Scott eventually felt the dildo press against his stomach. "Fuck"

"feel full?"

"Kinda, maybe something in the front too?" Scott smiled guiding theos hand over to a set of sounds. Theo nodded grabbing the first one and pouring lube on it. Scott quickly picked himself up dropping down again on the dildo happily moaning. "Fuck I love this thing. Not that I don't love dick and just sex but this is just something diffrent. Ya know?"

"Not really cuz I am a top but I'm happy you get happy when it happens and I like making you happy" Theo smiled dropping a rod down Scott's dick. He bit his lip resting his head on theos abs. "Fuck. It Hurts so bad but so good too, like why is it so good to stretch-"

"please don't go into a conversation about this again, ride that dildo and then swap to the other one" Theo nodded to the dildo that Scott couldn't take last time. Scott grindered a bit, his eyes shifted slightly. Theo loved that red color, especially when Scott was full like this. It was already something primal making him quickly go up and down seeing his stomach bulge as he rode it. Eventually theo lifted him off moving him to the bigger one. "Take your time. We have all night" 

 

-/

Sorry it's so short. I'm sick and I might make sceo love a full series so this will get expanded upon soon


	13. 12

Licking/ pet play/ costume/ rimming

Stiles/young derek

-/

Derek couldn't believe stiles. Not only did this give him major brownie points but this must have cost a fortune. In Front of him there was a full pup play mask harness knee pads hand pads/gloves and a tail plug. All Derek could do was leave his jaw hanging there.

"I'm assuming you like it?"

"Love it, and you" Derek recovered letting stiles pull him closer by the collar. "You are so fucking perfect"

"I'm glad I'm getting compliments now, Sourwolf is so nonverbal" Stiels teased kissing Derek again. "Why do t you try it on?"

"I don't know just looking at it is already making me too happy, what if Sourwolf isn't sour?"

"He just always looks grumpy. In reality he's a happy pup" stiles smiled holding Derek's arms. "And I think that you could take a break" Derek nodded feeling stress pool in certain areas already."Let go, put on the harness for me" Derek nodded picking it up. It wasn't heavy but it felt good. Like something was there, he took off his shirt and stiles tugged in his shorts stripping the boy naked besides a jockstrap. "My puppy doesn't wear anything but his strap" Derek nodded finishing the harness. " So what do you want next?"

"The mask" Derek's eyes dropped and stiles nodded grabbing it and placing it over his head.

"Next your knee pads then you get to stay down there for awhile" Derek nodded feeling himself slip. The knee pads were placed on and Derek moved down shaking his body alittle. "You feel good?" Stiles voice swapped. More inflection in his voice. He smiled as Derek nodded giving a good

"wruff"

"Now what else do we have" Stiels moved showing the gloves. "We don't want your hands- or is paws a better term. Well anyway we don't want them scrapped up do we" Derek shook his head hearing his collar jingle. Then he repeated the action again getting a smile out of Stiles. "I love my happy puppy. Now why don't we get that butt ready" Derek nodded turning waving his ass in the air. Stiles leaned in running his toungue over Dereks ass cheek.

"Grrr"

"oh I know, but I love teasing you I'll get to that hole in a second." Stiles ran his tongue along Derek's cheeks again. Then he dived in running his tongue over Dereks hole. The pup howled moving his ass back. Stiles knew he'd be there awhile. He wrapped his hands around Derek's legs digging in.


	14. 13

Gags/cream pies (swapping it to the front not the back. Aka liam takes all the cum in his mouth)

Theo-garret/liam

-/

Liam knew this was too much. But he loved it. He knew deep down he was the alpha... But. Right now he was an omega. The cum dumpster, the spider gag held his mouth open and it was only garrets load. A basic human load that isn't going to compair to a werewolf knot filling him up for a solid five minutes. Which seemingly is as long as garret need to get it back up and move over again.

Liams obsession wasn't that hard to follow. He wasn't tied and the gag was there because he messed up and missed a cum shot. It also allowed for theo to be rough with him. Push him harder and harder till he creamed his pants because he's taken ten loads and all he can do is think about making more cum.liams heart raced every time they would finally drain there balls and scoop any extra strands back into his mouth.

Then they would wait. While they waited garret would take a piss in Liams mouth and liam wouldn't resist. There was just something about getting something out of his boys dicks. Even piss was appealing. It wasn't even anyone. It was his friend and his boyfriend, that's it

Theo state djerming off letting garret use Liams mouth first. Garret wasn't nice when he used Liams mouth. Hard and erratic movements made liam almost gag often.

The first cum shot was all over liams face. The shoved into his gag. The salty taste was amazing. Theo lined up and liam knew he'd be here for awhile.


	15. 14

Breath play  
Stiles/theo   
-/

Theo couldn't believe he actually did it. He got void out of stiles. That being said he wasn't going to fufill his role as alpha. Void was just as intent on stopping him as stiles was. Hell at this point the only giveaway is that stiles didn't have the strength to lift him this high off the ground.

It should terrify him that he's is about to die but he isn't... He wants more.

"Ple-" Theo choked as void smiled.

"Your getting off to this aren't you?" Void chuckled throwing theo into the jeep. "Well I guess you can be happy because I will do you a favor and make this last longer." Void pressed again hearing theo struggle and place his hands against his arms begging for mercy.

"Ple-"

"this is what you wanted. This is void and you won't even get to see the wonders I'll do. Your little doctors are nothing compared to the chaos I'll reign..." Void pressed in harder and theo could feeling it. His last bit of life fading away. "But" void let go making theo choke out to quickly breath and cum in his jeans at the same time. "Maybe I'll keep a pet" void smiled at theos eyes while tears streamed down them. Theo lost... But he still will be on the wining side. "Don't cry pet. Killing you wouldn't be fun. Torturing you for months is what I'll do." Stiles leaned in kissing theos cheek. "Maybe I'll show you some sympathy every once and awhile too"

Theo didn't believe him when he said it. Eventually stiles caused an uproar. There was a chaotic war where there was no limits.theo eventually found out that void hid everyone that stiles cared about from him. Making him think they we're all dead. Exept for theo. He was stiles outlet. Stiles was the one to torture theo now. Getting his anger out almost daily. Theo knew stiles wouldn't kill him. On the better days stiles would just fuck him senseless. Theo knew he was better off than alot of people though. Even when stiles cut his knees and forced him to live life on all fours. When void jammed various needles into his groin getting theo in a constant state of arousal. Theo knew that was to make it hard to think. It worked.

Theo didn't know what day it was but he knew he was aloud to cum. From stiles and void choking him out. Making him beg for more and at the end of the night petting him like a dog telling him the next major mistake he makes will result in his vocal cords being cut leaving him closer to an actual dog with only wipers and barks. Theo knew that wouldn't come though. Stiles needed the anger get off now. And theo needed his airway blocked.


	16. 15

Over stimulation/ uniforms

Captain Archie/ water boy liam   
-/

Archie slammed liam into a locker.

"You think your really on this team?" He chuckled as the boy nodded yes. "Oh no your on this team to serve us. More specifically me, I don't give a shit about the others. Hell I'll give you permission to ignore them for the rest of the year, it will give me more time to make you an actual water boy"

"What are you talking about?"

"Think, you get us something to drink you don't play you wash our dirty laundry... Your kinda our slave, the only thing that you haven't handled yet is worshiping me"

"What?"

"I've seen the way you stare at my ass. Why don't you eat out my sweaty ass." Liam whimpered biting his lip. "Say that you'd love to lick my sweaty ass, to eat me out and make sure you add sir" Archie placed a hand over liams throat tilting his head. "Go ahead. I won't judge"

"please sir, can I lick your ass. Eat your ass until I'm a slutty mess obsessed with your jock sweat"

"that is much more like it dunbar, here" Archie tugged on his football tights revealing his hairy ass. Two full cheeks hugged and supported by a jockstrap. Then a light dusting of red hair surrounded his hole. It was all matted down with sweat. Liam leaned in feeling the soft fabric on his chin. "See you don't disserve to wear this. Sure you have a jersey but that's just an act. Your meant to serve us beg for more when you only get one ass." Liam dove his tongue in believing Archie's words. Archie's ass wasn't just good it was fucking amazing. "There ya go yeah taste that jock ass. If you get me hard enough I'll take you for a spin Dunbar"


	17. 16

Nipple play(torture) / muscle worship

Archie/ Scott

-/

Archie tugged on the chain seeing the alpha cry out.

"So sad that all of you is fake." Archie shook his head leaning down at the alpha. Well former alpha. His role was stripped away and he was left for Archie to fix. "Your chest wasn't earned. Your abs were fake and you never disserved any of it."

Scott there his head back when the chain was removed from his nipples.

"Please let me go"

"Why would I let my prize dog go?" Archie's chuckled moving his hand over Scott's chest. "Don't worry. Soon I'll make you my little work out pup. You'll work out constantly with a prepped ass and I'll come home and milk that werewolf juice out of you" Archie twisted his nipples again admiring how the werewolf writhed in pain, "I have to admit. Even though there fake I think I'm in love with them." Scott tried to say something getting a sock stuffed in his mouth. "My dog won't talk back" Archie slapped the boys chest grazing the still painfully squeezed nipples.


	18. 17

Masturbation/ orgasm denial/collaring

Theo/young derek  
-/

"You knew tonight would be hard" Theo smiled at his slave. "Buying you was the easy part. Then breaking you... You were the toughest slave to break. But you've done very well at accepting your life now"

"Thank you master. I know i was difficult" Derek moaned as his divk was finally played with.

"Oh it was worth it. You are so good now"

"Thank you sir." Derek leaned down resting his head on Theo's shoulder. "Fuck sir I'm getting close."

"Your not aloud to cum"

"I know sir" Derek bit his lip as Theo moved his hand off Derek's dick and moved to his neck.

"You ready to be mine forever"

"Yes sir. I'm ready to serve you"

"Good. Tomorrow you will be granted a good orgasm. But for tonight you'll go back in your cage" Derek nodded lifting his head up.

"Anything for you sir" Theo smiled leaning close. Derek knew better that the first time was always a test... But now this was different. Theo kissed him lightly combing his hands through Derek's hair. Then he pulled back putting the Chasity cage back on.

Then came the collar. Theo stood hdingbthe collar with it's lock in front of derek, then he opened is up leaving it loose around Derek's neck.

"Do you accept me as you master? Not just as a temporary deal but as a life long commitment."

"I do"

"I swear that no harm will come to you as my slave that is too much you will never have to worry about anything but pleasing me"

"I'm ready" Theo moved the collar around locking it into place. Then he removed the cuffs on Derek's wrist holding him. "Thank you sir. For everything. Without you I would probably be dead by now."


	19. 18

Latex/ fucking machine

Stiles/scott

-/

Stiles hummed as he prepped the machine. He slathered lube all over there huge dildo, he always knew Scott could take it but he was never fully sure how. All he knew was that he looked amazing the black latex made every little line on his body reflect light.

"You ready to take the big one all night"

"Yeah, just need my poppers" stiles grabbed them holding it out. "Okay milk me all night" stiles moved forward letting Scott take a hot then handing the bottle off. Then he moved flipping a switch and the machine started miving. The dildo started with the head just poking in and out making Scott shiver. "Okay more" stiles nodded turning a dial sending the head and the first three inches in. "Okay yeah fuck. Let's stay at that for a minute"

"Okay" stiles leaned in kissing Scott smiling and moving his hand finding the strap just covering his nipple. "Want the suckers?"

"Absolutely" Scott kissed stiles cheek moaning. Stiles got up grabbing the small black nipple suckers. He placed them on Scott's nipples one at a time getting a wonderful wince from him.

"Why don't I get your mind off them" stiles turned the dial again the dildo pushed in another two inches giving Scott a good six inches at once. He moaned gasping as his balls pull up spurting cum out of his dick. "Rubbing your spot just right?"

"Yeah. Can go for hours like this"


	20. 19

Straight jacket/ cock warming

Theo/stiles

-/

"The fuck Theo" stiles struggled against the straight jacket he woke up in. "Wait are you going to killing me cuz I can't die-"

"Shut it" Theo's hand covered stiles mouth. Yellow eyes were glaring at him. "Better" Theo let go seeing stiles struck with worry. "I'm not going to hurt you"

"Okay good I can't die a virgin"

"What about you and Malia?" Theo questioned the boy letting him side track Theo somewhat.

"She kinda doesn't know how.... She just sort of ... Point is that she doesn't know how" stiles looks at theo.

"And your scared to teach her" Theo chuckled "well don't worry. I'm well versed"

"Is that why I'm here? Are you going to..."

"Fuck you? Eventually. Tonight I'm not in the mood. Your your going warm my cock" stiles felt his bulge betray him. "And your going to behave because it's what you've been craving"

"How did you-"

"I hacked into your computer. Saw that you have that secret little blog all about wanting to submit to some big bad Dom."

"And how I need him to take me..." Stiles completed the phrase he wrote at least once a week.

"So I took you" Theo ran a finger over stiles lip. "So will you be good?"

"Yes sir" stiles stuck out his tongue as Theo sat down. Eventually stiles felt his head go numb focusing on making sure Theo's dick was comfortable. Letting his body go slack in the straight jacket.


	21. 20

Dirty talk

Young derek/ scott  
-/

"Fuck!"

"That's what we're doing" Derek smiled

"Yeah, fuck you just keep hitting that spot"

"That's your little slut spot. I love the noise you make when I hit it"

"Fuck it feels so good when you hit it. Your so big"

"Yeah? I thought you never liked how big it was" Derek locked Scott's neck getting the alpha to moan.

"No! I love it. It makes me feel so full"

"So stiles never makes you feel this way?"

"No only you can"

"Good. Cuz I hate to tell ya this but your my slut. My faggy beta right now who doesn't even disserve to be fucked" Scott only moaned as a reeponse. "See every time I hit that spot I'm turning you into a dumb brainless muscle pup. Soon you won't want to think without a dildo pressing against your it spot. Then that will be hard to think with. Eventually you'll need a fist up your cunted fag ass to think right. But the thing is you won't want to think. Cuz that pleasure spot is going to be piuned so hard you'll just leak your puppy juice out all day."

"Fuck yes!" Scott came buckets all over his chest grabbing onto derek.

"Make me your slut! please!" Derek pounded harder ready to make Scott his muscle bitch by the end of the night.


	22. 21

Suspension/ bukakke / branding

Scott theo stiles Archie garret /Liam

-/

Liam was shaking. This whole thing was frazy but he knew it was the right was of doing things.

"What's wrong puppy?" Theo's hand brushed against his cheek. He pressed into it feeling his lovers warmth. "Don't be nervous" Theo leaned in kissing liam.

"Kind what's to not be when I can see the brand heating up."

"Want me to blindfold you?"

"No"

"Okay. How about I always stay where you can see me"

"That's good" Liam leaned forward kissing Theo feeling the spark at work.

"Everyone in my packs doing this puppy but your the one that I want to have it first." Theo stood up unbuttoning his pants. "And the first load you get will be your new alphas. Then your old alphas and then an old equal and then your new equals. Then I'll mark you in my pack"

"Please"

"let's start" Theo smiled jerking his dick. "Who's close?"

"if he sucks me I'll cum" garret walked forward opening Liams jaw. "Do something useful with that tongue" Liam started licking garret red cock head. Coaxing the slit forcing garret to moan again. "Fuck. I see why your keeping him theo"

"Yeah my puppy. Bet he thought he would be the alpha one day." Theo gently slapped his ass.

"Shit. Fuck"

"paint his face" Theo smiled as garret pulled out of Liams mouth pouring a load all over his mouth.

"Fuck. He looks good like that" he slapped his dick on Liams tongue a few times.

"Who's next" Archie rose his hand bringing his big dick over. Liam layed his tongue out feeling the salty taste from the big jocks previous shots.

It didn't take long for Archie to shoot. Then stiles and finally Scott.

"To his old alpha to his new one" Theo sent his load down liams throat motioning for the brand. "This is going to hurt puppy. But it's worth it" Liam nodded cum covered his entire face. Theo placed the hot brand on the center of Liams back. He screamed and struggled. Theo removed the brand rubbing the skin around it. "Mine"


	23. 22

Impact play/ hand jobs

Theo/liam

-/

"pick a number"

"twenty" Liam smiled at theos naked body.

"You sure? That's alot" Theo rubbed his hand over liams back. "Your taking a pretty hard one"

"I know. I think after 15 it might be alot, so push me"

"okay love." Theo leaned in kissing Liams neck. "Tell me at 15 if it's too much"

"Don't worry I will" Liam tensed up once theos body left. Then he relaxed again. The moment the paddle hit liam gasped. "Thank you sir" Theo smiled seeing Liams ass turn red.

"This paddles really rough, it's meant to hurt. Want to reconsider the number"

"No. I'm good" Liam smiled wiggling his ass. "Make me cum from just this"

"I think I want to milk that load out"

"sounds good" Liam smiled as the paddle hit him again.

By twenty liam was a mess. Theo turned him over stroking his dick.

"I can't believe you got to twenty."

"My ass feels like sand paper" theos hand moved faster and faster.

"then just let go and cum for me"


	24. 23

Master-slave

Stiles/Archie   
-/

"welcome home sir" Archie stood in the doorway only wearing a black rubber jock.

"Glad to be home" stiles slipped off his shoes handing them to Archie. "What did you get done?"

"Everything but fixing the TV. I think that it's a problem with the actual screen. Not the cables"

"really?" Stiles ran a hand through his hair looking st the new TV. "I guess it could be defective"

"i tried a diffrent set of cables and the lines are still there..." Archie bit his lip disappointed with himself.

"You tried" stiles kissed Archie's cheek moving into the kitchen. "We can go out tonight and buy a new one."

"Yes sir. Do you want me to call Scott. So you don't have to lift it"

"Scotty and I are on a bit of thin ice. Nothing that won't resolve itself but he's not in the mood for boyfriend things right now"

"okay.... Theo then?"

"Yeah. Tell him it's my TV too." Archie chuckled nodding.

"Will do sir."

"Common were getting dressed first" Archie nodded following stiles while he ate an apple. Stiles walked past the picture of Archie's collaring smiling. Then turning back. "I wish we knew that you hated collars before I bought you that one. I would have done the chain from the start" stiles smiled tugging on it.

"I didn't expect for it do make me clostrophobic. Especially since it's fine when you tie me up"

"well maybe it's just weird" stiles smiled entering his room. "So when will the pool be ready. Can't wait to try it out."

"The chlorine needs a few hours. But maybe later on tonight sir"

"Good. I hoped you did that part early" Stiels smiled holding out Archie's clothes. "It's colder than I thought"

"I guess that's the benefit of an indoor pool" Archie smiled as Stiles nodded swapping out of his work clothes into a casual flannel and sweatshirt.

"So I was thinking. What if you got an assistant."

"What level would they be in sir?"

"Bellow you." Archie looked up surprised. "Your my slave but you still have interests. I know there are people that get off... Well they don't get off but they like just serving bellow everyone. Life would be like when you were my sub"

"but I still would be full time right?" Stiels nodded as Archie put on his clothes.

"Your kine forever. I meant that. I just think that you've been too good to replace the garbage bags and silly things like that especially when there are people asking for it. You'd be in charge of them. Directing them through the day and making sure there gone before I'm home"

"okay. Anyone I know?"

"Jackson. I think you met him last year"

"at the Holiday party. He wants to be your..."

"Fag. That's the term he used in my message. But he has the sexual part satisfied. He wants someone who will have zero contact with him."

"Interesting" Archie pulled on some shoes getting stiles his. "When would he start?"

"Next week" Stiles went over to a desk pulling out a recept. "Where's the TV box?"

"I put it in the hall closet when the problems started."

"okay. Well we don't have to box it up that nicely... It's already broken" stiles turned finding Archie fully clothed. "Did you do all the outside work in just the jock?" Archie could tell stiles hoped he wore clothes.

"Just the inside work is my jock. I wore real clothes outside"

"Good." Stiles smiled tugging his chain out. "Let's go. Cosco is a mess at night"

"Yes sir"

-/

Might make this a full series...


	25. 24

Pegging/leather (jackets)

Scott/ theo

-/

"Fuck that's too big!" Theo bit his lip looking at Scott.

"Theo you've taken my fist. This has the same diameter. So stop being a little shit and take it" Scott moved pressing down on theos leather jacket forcing him around the plug.

"Shit!" Theo looked up whining.

"You have five more to go" Scott placed a hand on his face then quickly slapping him. "Then you lose that jacket and any humanity you had left." Theo looked down not replying. "You knew coming into this I wouldn't show you mercy"

"I know"

"then get on the next one" Scott lifted theo up hearing him groan as his ass adjusted to being empty. "I told you I wanted your ass deep and wide. You are getting it wide. Then you lose that jacket, and you become my Fag"


	26. 25

Boot worship/ scent kink

Liam/archie

-/

"lick them" Liam pressed his boot against Archie's face.

"Yes sir" Archie started licking the boot knowing his reward. If he did a good job liam would worship his body until Archie came and liam would never get near Archie's crotch. Archie started licking andiam looked up. The jock never got what he smelled like. To a werewolf, smelling and licking that is a sort of art. Liam always hid it from the submissive slut but he always came in his pants from the way the jock sweat tasted. Apparently there relationship was symbiotic and not parasitic.

Liam always gave it to him. He always cleaned his boots well. Liam found that Archie got hard when he wore boots. It was helpful...

"Alright boy. Get ready" Archie smiled as he layed his head back shuddering.


	27. 26

Toys

Stiles/scott  
-/

It always started harmless. Fingers were just not doing it but neither boy wanted to admit they wanted to have full blown sex with each other. It was one thing for two boys to jerk off each other and finger out a loud but when a dick touched an ass it went too far. But apparently a but plug wasn't, maybe it was because it wasn't phallic in shape. Or maybe it was because it was on sale.

"So do you want to ride it first?" Scott nodded as stiles handed him the lube. "Go for it dude"

Scott Sat on it fairly quick. Scott was always the one to use diffrent bigger bottles than stiles few longer skinny bottles. Stiles could ride them for hours whereas Scott would prefer to to grind out an orgasm and move on. He'd always been uncomfortable. "How does it feel"

"like... I could wear it all day. It's grinding right against my spot. Shit stiles... Can you use it later?"

"Yeah but you owe me"

"What?"

"This" stiles leaned forward kissing Scott.

"Okay... You can have more" stiles nodded kissing Scott as he ground against the dildo leaking.


	28. 27

Rough

Liam/garret   
-/

"just fucking put it in" garret whined as liam played with his nipples twisting them got him to moan.

"I'll do that when I want to. Besides you know I'm not that gentle when I do this"

"So what? Give me bruises, slap my ass till I'm red. If you have a dick half as big as scott then it's all worth it"

"So what am I just a dick to you? You should be begging for me. Ya know why, because I am better than Scott. He begs me to fuck him. His cunts so loose that I can stuff my hand up there. Your ass is basically a Virgin one so I'm going to open your hole up"

"Fuck. Please-" Liam stuffed his dick in getting a scream. "Shit it's too big"

"your going to have a loose hole at the end of this. You wanted your count loose right?"

"Fuck yes" liam started pounding harder. Getting garret to swear to himself and getting his dick rock hard. "Fuck I -" garret was cut off by Liams hand around his neck. Cum spurred out of his dick and he felt like moaning. But liam pressed harder pounding garrets prostate more.

"You need to learn to take dick better." Liam moved faster seeing garret whine as his dick cake again. "Cuz now I have to milk you dick till your begging for me to stop"

"never" garret gasped as he shot again. Not only was liam huge he wasnt forgiving. Every time garret came liam slapped his balls. Every time liam was close to Cummings he'd pull out kneeling down to garrets ass stuffing a few fingers in.

"You need to take a fist by next week. I'll fuck your ass every day but I get bored with loose cunts quickly"

"Wait what? I thought this was a one time thing?"

"Nope your mine now. Your cunts going to be loose and wet all the time. I hope your ready cuz no guys going to want to fuck your hole. Well I might" Liam smiled shoving his hand on hearing garret scream.


	29. 28

Mindfuck/hypnosis

Theo/scott  
-/

Theo smiled as the true alpha struggled against the restraints.

"Your not getting out Scott and you should stop struggling. The drug is burning through your defenses" Scott looked at the chimera biting into his gag. "I'm not going to hurt you" Theo knelt infront of the alpha. Theo had to admit he wanted to see it all but a sports gear kink won out. "See I knew that you got nice and sweaty but you don't get dirty enough. You clean yourself too much, I want my wolf dirty" Theo punched Scott's padded chest lightly. "Don't worry. You aren't going to Be hurt Scott. I just want to change your point of view on things. Well more specifically your views on me" Theo moved his hand placing them on his thighs. "I'm just going to make you love me Scott" Theo maneuvered around the pads tugging on Scott's nipple while taking out a necklace "see this is a very very strong mind peircer and it's going to make you nice and compliant."

Scott struggled as theo placed it around his neck. Then Scott felt it. Like something was trying to force him out of control.

"Mphm" Scott tried crying out yelling at theo.

"You dont have to fight it Scott. I'm just going to make you happy. Think about it, our life could be simple. We go to our jobs and then come home to some apartment nearby. We'd be the perfect couple. Besides, don't you feel tired, you were working so hard today." Theo smiled as Scott's head fell alittle. "Yeah just like that. Doesn't your head feel heavy?" Scott nodded."You should just let go, just give me control" Scotts eyes shifted and he shook his head. "I figured you'd fight me Scott. But you shouldn't. I just need you to love me. By now it's already happening. I'll become your boyfriend, we'd be annoyingly close and cute. People will hate how were always together." Theo held Scott's face."After your done with your games your so tired. I'd help you with that release you need" Theo smiled as Scott's eyes faded back to brown. "Yeah Scott. I'd help you live a happier life." Scotts head fell over and theo removed the gag. "Scott can you hear me?"

"Yeah" Scotts voice was distant theo smiled as he pet Scott's arms.

"Scott your mine now. You have this unstoppable love for me. Your going to let me be accepted in the pack. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Good. Your going to get hard around me too Scott. Your going to get just as kinky I want you to be, any suggestion I make will be implanted in your head. You will come to me when you need to make big decisions. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Theo smiled.

"When I snap my fingers your going to fall asleep and you won't remember anything that just happened. But it will always be there" Theo snapped his fingers Scott's head fell forward. "I am sorry about this" Theo untied Scott throwing his head into a locker. "Scott, Scott are you okay" Theo knelt down holding the alphas head.

"Ugh. What happened?"

"I think you fell" Theo helped the alpha up sitting him down in the chair he was captured in a minute ago. "Are you okay?"

"I.. Yeah... I think"

"I don't think you should drive man" Theo helped Scott out of his pads getting a sweatshirt on his top. Scott was fine with the lacrosse shorts for the drive.

"Yeah.... I don't think that would be good"

"I'll give you a ride"

"Thanks, your always there for me" Scott looked up smiling at theo.

"Anything for you Scott"

-/.

Sceo love .5?


	30. 29

Double penetration/ massage

Liam theo/ scott

-/

"go ahead puppy you know he can take it" theo rubbed Liams neck pulling him closer. "If you make him scream I'm sure he'd love it" Liam nodded pushing in with Theo "that's it. Feel my dick next to yours? It feels really good right?"

"Yeah. It's really nice" Liam thruster looking at theo. "Why aren't you moving?"

"You move I'm good like this. Besides I'm right against his prostate. It's why he's so quiet"

"f-fuck off." Scott moaned looking down.

"Don't make me gag you mccall." Theo smiled kissing Scott's side. Then moving his hands massaging his dick. "I'm sure your close"

"make me leak"

"okay. Let's make him weak puppy" theos started thrusting and liam followed making Scott scream.


	31. 30

Punishment

Liam/theo

-/

"I'm sorry" Theo looked down whimpering. He held onto liam hoping that this time would be diffrent.

"I know" Liam picked up his chin kissing his cheek. "But you weren't aloud to cum." Theo knew that much... But fuck Liams hands were too much.

"I know but-" Liam cut him off with a finger over his lips.

"Shhhh no excuses. You know you need to be punished" Liam frowned. Theo knew that he didn't like doing it... He also somewhere deep down knew that he probably should be punished.

"I know, doesn't mean I can't wish I didn't " Theo whined resting his head on his dom.

"I know. Now get over my leg." Liam adjusted making his legs more comfortable.

"Yes sir" Theo pouted as he got over the leg. Liam didn't hold back and he didn't let suspension build. The slap was rough and painful. "One sir" Theo whined and liam leaned over kissing the naked subs neck.

"Nine more" the second one stung as theo tried to count it out. It didn't help that this was a punishment after he had fun spanking all night. His ass was already sore.

"Two- three- four" Theo felt tears well in his eyes as liam kept going. "Five- s-six-seven" Liam sighed as he rubbed theos ass giving him a moment. "Eight-nine t-ten" Liam moved tugging theos underwear to the floor. He didn't need anything against his ass right now.

"Good boy. Common I forgive you." Liam used his most calming voice trying to get theo to stop sobbing.

"I'm sorry- I'm sorry sir" Theo let tears flow and liam leaned down kissing theos cheeks.

"I know and I forgive you. Your my good boy right?"Liam pet his back letting him sit in the awkward position to avoid his beaten ass from touching anything.

"Y-yes?" Liam sighed nodding.

"You are. Now Let's get you cleaned up and relaxed." Theo nodded following liam to the bathroom.


	32. 31

Aftercare

Liam/theo

-/

Theo slowly moved into he water liam was there petting his hair letting the bath start to warm him back up.

"You took everything every well"

"Thanks" Theo wasn't crying anymore. His face was still a bit stuffy.

"Wanna talk about anything?"

"I think I just gor overwhelmed... Sorry sir"

"you took your punishment, no need to apologize anymore."

"I know... I- I just want to make you happy"

"Theo every single day you make me happy. When you can take one more slap than normal you make me happy. When you ant to try something on the yellow list just to see how it works you make me happy, and even on the days wheen we have to stop playing and start this stuff early. You make me happy" Liam leaned in kissing theo a few time then moving and handing him some skittles. "I picked out the ones you like because your the one person that likes the yellow ones." Liam joked petting theos hair as he slowly ate them.

"I like that there sour and sweat."

"Anything to make you happy" Liam smiled grabbing a red one from his bowl.

"Wanna come in. The tubs big enough" Theo smiled draining some water.

"Sure. Sitting across or-"

"side by side. Maybe me being little spoon a bit"

"okay" laim smiled taking things out and stripping down.

"Ya know dom care is just as important as sub care"

"I know. Taking care of you makes me calm down." Liams body hit the water and theo adjusted eventually resting on the wet matted hair on Liams chest.

"I love you"

"I love you to" Liam smiled kissing theo's head enjoying the rain hitting the window.

-/.

Happy Halloween! 🎃🎃🎃I hope you enjoyed Kinktober. Might have to do another prompt list (maybe not every day though) leave a comment with what you'd want to see either in this series or a separate one. (Also I saw aftercare as an option and realized that after a month go super kinky things you should always have aftercare. (Especially if your scene gets too rough) and ending with fluff was a nice way to go)


End file.
